Little pink heart
by TKSoups
Summary: Rude has been put in hospital after a mission went wrong, so you stepped in as his replacement. Reno is fascinated by your piercings but Shinra Corps. isn't. Pierced!Reader/Reno fluffy bits. No idea if the rating it right but I've put it T just to be safe.


**First fic yay. I've had this idea for about a week and only just wrote it.**

* * *

It had barely been a week since Rude had been sent on a months' paid vacation, and Reno was already twisting your last nerve. His excessive flirting and crude humour was funny at the start, but soon became a monotonous routine you had to go through every single day.

Truth was, you fascinated him. You had been one of the first people to ever deny him what he wanted and for that, he just couldn't wrap his head around you.

Another reason why you were so intriguing was probably because of the many silver piercings adorning your face; they were your passion. Shinra Corps. had told you they weren't 'work attire' and not very 'appropriate' for the sort of work you would be doing, but you had insisted they wouldn't interfere.

Today was one of your days off, so you lounged in one of the company apartments you shared with Reno, mindlessly flicking through television channels to quell the boredom. You had only woken an hour ago, so you still wore your pyjamas and your hair was just below what would class as a wreck.

After one final attempt to find anything good to watch coming up unsuccessful, you turned the TV off and laid your head back against the armrest of the sofa. At the same time, the door opened and Reno stalked in, blood speckled on his face and collar. He collapsed onto the armchair next to the sofa and exhaled loudly, attempting to rub the dry blood from his face.

"Tough job?" you asked with mild concern. Reno just nodded and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the cushions. A couple moments passed in peaceful silence, then he got up and wandered into the bathroom to take a long shower.

After ten minutes he emerged in a pair of loose pyjama bottoms, looking significantly happier. You shifted on the couch to a cross-legged position, leaving room for him to sit next to you.

Being as forward as he was, Reno reached out and lightly twisted one of the studs in your ear.

"What's this one called?" he asked.

"A helix." Reno nodded absent mindedly until his fingers found another one.

"And this one?"

"A tragus." you replied again, happy to have something to take your mind off the terrible TV. Reno hummed contently and explored more until he found an auricle, an orbital and an inner conch. Then he moved onto your face

His touches were feather soft on your face and you didn't mind, in fact you loved his curiosity. Most other people would have dismissed you as an unruly teen at a glance.

"What's this one?" he said, lightly tapping the silver ball on your top lip.

"A medusa." Again he traced tickly lines across your face, stopping at two studs next to each other on your bottom lip. This time the question was in the form of a hum. "Dolphin bites."

Next, his fingertips found two under your eye, "An anti-eyebrow." Your face had finally been exhausted after he identified your dimples, bridge and septum piercings.

"Got any more?" he asked with a childish grin. You stuck out your tongue, revealing the bar running through it and topped with a shiny white ball. Reno's eyes lit up as his tapped it carefully. Then you retracted your tongue and lifted your baggy white t-shirt a little until the piercing on your belly button was visible.

"You're full of surprises, ain'tcha?" he commented. You shrugged and lowered your t-shirt. "I want one." he whined and pouted. You were bored, and he wanted a piercing. It all fit together.

"How about I give you one?" you suggested. Reno looked a little apprehensive at the idea but wasn't wholly uninterested.

"I dunno. You qualified?"

"Qualified shmalified." you waved your hand about, dismissing his worries, "Come on, it'll be fun!" Before he could protest, you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, grabbing a folding chair along the way. It was placed in front of the mirror above the sink, and on it Reno sat. "So, what do you want?" you asked, washing your hands in the sink.

"Tongue!" he exclaimed.

"A bit extreme for a first. Why don't we start with a simple ear piercing?" You gathered what you needed: a bottle of alcohol, a sewing pin, a pair of rubber gloves, a cork and a pair of your spare earrings.

"Fine." he replied, pouting. Carefully, you sterilized the needle in the alcohol and made sure it looked clean enough to use. Then you brushed his hair away and rubbed some more alcohol onto his earlobe, making sure that was clean too.

"You'll feel a pinch." you warned, trying to get the right angle with the pin. You found it was quite hard to get the right angle when stood up.

"I'm a guy, I can take it." he stated coolly, "What're you doing?"

"I can't find the right angle standing up." You muttered frustratedly, bending your back in a painful way. "Hold on, just let me..." your voice trailed off as you unexpectedly straddled his legs and pushed his head to the side, offering a better angle. "Ah, there we go."

"You always pushed me away when I tried to flirt. This ain't fair." he complained. Ignoring the hands sliding up and down your thighs, you aligned the pin where you wanted it. In the corner of his eye, Reno smiled at the sight of your mouth hanging half open in concentration, the way your tongue was clasped between your teeth.

"Y'know, you're cute when you- ah!" Reno yelped and squeezed your hips when the pin was forced through his earlobe, hitting the cork behind it. "A bit of warning next time, yeah?"

You leaned backwards towards the counter and took an earring, pulling the back off and keeping it safe in your other hand.  
"I'm taking the pin out, okay?" You said sarcastically slowly; Reno nipped your side playfully. You quickly slid the pin out of his ear and replaced it with the shiny stud, securing it at the back. "There, all done." you said, pushing yourself to your feet. "Don't take it out for four weeks."

Reno tenderly touched the piercing in slight awe, grinning at the result.  
"If I get another one, will you sit on my lap again?" he said, tugging down on your t-shirt.

"You're gross." you said, slipping the gloves off and tossing them aside.

Before you could step out of the bathroom, Reno pulled you back into your previous position, "You love it." he murmured, hands smoothing over your thighs again.

"Do I?" you chuckled as your fingertips danced over his bare shoulders. He hummed in response and brought his lips close to yours, but you only wanted to tease. For a few seconds, you exchanged hot breaths and light nips before you rested your forehead on his.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" you whispered. Reno's whole body suddenly went tense as he muttered 'shit!' under his breath. He quickly stood up and pulled you up with him, making you wrap your legs around his waist for support.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," he repeated like a mantra, rushing you and him out of the bathroom. You were almost thrown onto the sofa as Reno disappeared into his bedroom to change faster than lightning.

You laughed at the comical essence of it all; Reno hopping around the apartment with one leg actually inside his trousers whilst trying to shove his head through the sleeve of his shirt would never not amuse you.

After some struggling, he finally pulled his goggles onto his forehead and made for the door.  
"Reno." you called after him. He stopped midway through the door and caught the car keys you threw at him, "Thought you might want these. You know, to make the car work." Reno winked at you and the door was pulled shut behind him.

"Hey man. Sorry I'm late," Reno said, walking into small hospital room Rude stayed in, "I was, uh, distracted." he sat next to the bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's that?" Rude said, gesturing towards his head.

"What's what?"

"That. In your ear."

"Oh that." Reno twiddled the stud, "(Name) gave me a piercing." he said proudly. Rude stared at it strangely and handed him a small mirror.  
Reno held the mirror up and brushed the hair away from his ear. In it was a lovely little pink heart with an arrow through it.

"Aw man! I can't take it out!"

* * *

**Reviews much appreciated! c:**


End file.
